The Swan Princess!
by Mystery girl 1213
Summary: Odette, a princess born of King William and Queen Ariella, grows up alongside with her betrothed Prince Derek...Life is hard, especially growing up with Derek...but then Rothbart attacks and things go down hill..but then Odette is placed under a spell that changes her into a swan.basically this will probably be similar to the movie...but with a twist..:) (not good w/summaries.)
1. Odette's Birth and Ariella's Passing

_**Hey Guys so I'm Back :), I know it's been awhile and for those who were reading my other story, I'm not sure when, but eventually I'll finish it when i have interest in the anime...but since I'm not, I'm just going to do a story on the Swan Princess, which is still my most favorite movie from when i was 5 lol...so this is my version! I Do not own The Swan Princess not at all..but I'm a huge fan of it lol...So Please Tell me what you think of it...Review and rate..message me..whatever lol...but please enjoy the story! :) much love to you all !**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Odette's Birth and Ariella's Passing

Today was one of the most happiest yet saddest days in King Williams life, Why? It's because his wife gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl who was named Odette. He finally had an heir. A Maid came out of the room holding a pink bundle that held the baby and gently shifted the baby into the Kings arms, with a smile he showed the whole kingdom their Princess. A shout of joy broke through out the crowd, Looking back he saw the same maid come out of the birthing room with a fallen face " My Lord, Lady Ariella won't make it, She is struggling to keep awake, she wants to speak to you." She said in a sad tone. King Williams face fell, loss clutched at his heart, glancing down at his daughter he felt sadness, because he knew that she will never know her mother. King William walked toward the maid and handed Odette to her " Feed Her.I need a few moments." Was all he said as he walked into the room in which his Wife had given birth, there on the bed laid her fragile body, her long golden hair that fell in waves was spread out like a fan beneath her over the pillow, her face was ashen and shined with sweat ,Her eyelids was closed.

"Ariella." He breathed, slowly her eyelids flicked open, those indigo eyes were tired but bright.

"William." She said with a weak smile.

King William walked to the bed where his wife laid and grabbed her fragile hands in his strong ones, he tried to hold his tears back but they wouldn't stay.

"Will. Do not cry." her musical voice said in a soothing tone.

" Do not cry? Ariella! Good heavens, your dying."

Ariella winced slightly " It's worth it." She said softly.

William raised his head and met her eyes with his own.

"Will, having Odette is the greatest thing that has ever happened to us and our kingdom," She said but took a small pause, her face scrunched up in pain, when a few seconds passed she gave a comforting smile " Odette, she holds a promising and interesting future. She will have have obstacles in her way but she will over come it. The only thing that saddens me is that I will never hold her again, I can't help her grow up, but you can."

William nodded silently.

Ariella took a painful breath " Will, I don't have much time, bring me my daughter. I want to say goodbye." She said.

William nodded and gave one of the chambermaids a pleading look, one of them nodded an ran out the room, skirts in hand.

"Curse this body of mine, if it was stronger, then I could-" She broke off as another spasm of pain went through her.

" Don't think that way Ariella, you are strong in your own ways."

Ariella let out a small laugh but stopped when she heard a small **_'cooing'_** sound, as fast as she could, Ariella adjusted her pillows and pulled her self up into a sitting position with her arms held out to the chambermaid, who gently handed Odette into her waiting arms.

Ariella let out a sad laugh " My Beautiful Odette,Forgive me." She said placing a small kiss on The giggling baby's forehead " I'll be watching over you, now and always." She glanced up at William " Come, I want to go with a happy memory."

William smiled through his tears as he raised up from his place on the floor and climbed up on the bed beside her, arms around her.

"William." She said after a couple of minutes, her voice sounded sleepy.

" Yes Ariella?." He responded.

"I Can't hold on to her much more, will you hold her until.." She trailed off.

"Yes." William nodded and gently grabbed Odette from her mother's weak arms.

With a smile Ariella leaned back onto her pillows, one hand holding her husbands, slowly her eyes began to close,She died a few breaths later with a smile on her face.


	2. Celebration and Rothbarts Banishment

**_Well Here's Chapter 2! Like I said in the summary, this story is going to be similar..but now that chap. 2 is up I'm going to start the next Chapter! Woo hoo! XD Please Please Please Review and let me know what you think. Until then Mysterygirl1213 was in and now she's out lol..im such a weirdo...Review and Rate!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Celebration and Rothbarts Banishment and warning.

A Few Weeks later, after Ariella was buried there was a huge ball in honor of Odette's birth.

Odette laid in her crib for the party, every so often William would carry her about and then set her back down.

"William!" He heard a voice call him,glancing over his shoulder he saw a familiar friendly face.

"Uberta, You look lovely as always." Uberta was average height for a woman, she had blue eyes framed by thick lashes, thin eyebrows, and a slender nose with red painted lips, her grayed hair was pulled up out of her face and on top of her head was her small crown.

"Oh William!." She said with a friendly laugh and picked up her red skirts and gave a small curtsey, William in turn gave her a bow.

Just then a small brown haired boy came running up and stopped before them.

"King William." He said and bowed, King William bowed back.

"Prince Derek." He assumed with a knowing smile.

Prince Derek was about 3 years old, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes that he got from his mother, the boy gave a cheeky grin as he tossed his red cape back and smoothed down his blue tunic.

Just then a trumpet rang signalling it was time for presents.

Prince Derek reached up and grabbed King Williams cloak and gave it two short tugs, King William gave Derek a questioning glance " Is everything all right Derek?"

Derek nodded " I just wanted to know,If perhaps I could be the first to give the young princess her gift?."

King William smiled " Go Ahead Derek." He said and Derek asked the servant near him for the red pillow, the servant nodded and handed it to the young prince. Prince Derek held the pillow in one hand while he fished for the small golden heart locket with a swan on it from his sleeve, gently he laid it on the small pillow and walked on the red carpet that led to Princess Odette's crib. Prince Derek gave a small bow and then peered in, he smiled at the sight of a blonde hair indigo eyes baby and then grabbed the locket from the pillow it was on and dangled it over her for a few seconds, he watched in fascination as the young princess made a small noise before he dropped it gently into her outstretched hands.

King William smiled warmly at the sight before him..when suddenly he thought of something

' Odette and prince Derek!. It's Perfect..an arrange marriage..one I would hope for,' King William glanced at Queen Uberta who eyes had widened and they both nodded enthusiastically at the thought. ' Oh Ariella,' He thought with a smile ' Odette has a bright future after all.' he smiled heaven ward, forgetting his Wife's words.

' Derek and Odette.' Is what King William and Queen Uberta thought, paying no mind to the one strange guest lurking in the shadows who had fox colored hair and beard with red/orange glowing eyes that watched them in hatred, the stranger stayed silent as he donned the hood of his cloak and left.

* * *

The Strange Guest at the party is Known as Rothbart..the most evil enchanter in all the land, Rothbart was planning to overthrow King William and take his castle, but in the middle of one one of his spells, King Williams Knights broke in and destroyed everything pertaining to magic, it was then after Rothbart was banished but he didn't leave without saying a warning

" One day I will get my power back! and when I do, Everything you own and everything you love will be mine, mark my words your majesty." With that Rothbart and his little minion Bridgette left. It Was said that King William was too kind.

"Your Majesty," King Williams captain said braking the silence.

"Yes Captain."

"Queen Uberta agreed to the terms of the princess and you coming over every summer and staying till spring. " He relayed the message from a following messanger.

King Williams eyes lit up " Perfect!." With that said King William mounted his black steed and lead the way home, nothing could ruin his mood.


	3. Departure and Meeting Prince Derek!

**_Chapter 3 is up and ready for read lol!...not bad lol..well on with the story review please! :)_**

**_xoxox Mystery girl 1213  
_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Departure and Meeting Prince Derek!

"Odette!" King William Called from the carriage that was waiting for them outside their castle.

A small blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress and pink slippers with a pink head band came bounding down the castle stairs and climbed in the carriage with the help of the footman.

"Thank You sir." She said showing him a smile.

" It Was nothing Princess." He smiled back and shut the carriage door.

"Did you get what you so desperately needed Odette?" King William asked.

Odette nodded and opened her hand to reveal her favorite heart shaped golden locket.

King William smiled fondly at his daughter " I can't leave without it father, it's my good luck charm, I don't know why but I can't part with it." Odette said as she slipped it on over her head.

"Odette, are you not afraid that your going to lose it?" King William asked curiously.

Odette made a face " I'm not going to lose it Father, never."

King William let out a laugh and Odette laughed with him.

Soon Enough they had reached the docks.

"Come Odette." King William said to her as he stood out the carriage, hand outstretched for her to grab. When Odette grabbed on, they both walked up the wooden step that led to the ship.

"Father, Where are we going?" Odette asked.

"We're going to see Queen Uberta and your going to meet your betrothed remember?"

Odette gave a nervous chuckle " yes, of course..but father?''

"Yes Odette?"

Odette shakes her head, her blonde hair swished from side to side " Nothing." she said and stared off into the horizon.

' I Wonder. What is this Prince Derek like?' She thought as the ship began to sail.

* * *

"Derek!" Queen Uberta called as she opened his room door.

Derek was sitting on a chair by the window that had a streak of sunlight streaming in, he was lounging about eating an apple.

"Derek! We have important guests coming, go and get dressed in your best." his mother scolded.

"Mother, Who are these guest that are coming?" Derek asked as he got off the chair and walked toward him mother.

" It's King William and his Daughter Princess Odette." His mother reminded him.

" Princess Odette." he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something dear?" His mother asked.

" I said I'm going to get changed." He lied.

His mother gave him a knowing look " Make sure you do, and then meet me own by the gates when your done dear." She said and shut the door quietly behind her.

_' Princess Odette..Thats right, she's my betrothed.'_ Derek thought to himself as he walked to the far end of the room and opened the trunk and pulled out a red coat and blue tunic with black trousers.

_' I met her before,'_ he thought as he pulled off his white tunic and slipped on his blue one and then changed out of the dirty trousers into his black ones.

'_She was the baby I gave the swan heart locket to!. I wonder if she still has it?. Probably not she is a princess, she's probably like anyother princess, snobby and spoiled.'_ he thought with disgust as he fastened his red cape and then pulled on his black boots.

_'Great I'm betrothed to a bratty four year old, but what if she's not?."_ He wondered as he opened the door to his room and walked out closing it behind him, he walked down the long corridors and down the spiral staircase and then down another corridor until he pulled opened the castle door and ran the rest of the way to his mother, who gave him an approving look. Derek gave her a forced smile and looked forward, he could see horses coming up, one horse in particular came trotting forward with King William and a young blonde haired girl with the same indigo eyes, she was dressed in pink.

* * *

King William halted his men and urged his horse forward, he smiled when he saw Queen Uberta and her young son Prince Derek standing at the castle gates.

King william willed his horse to stop and then mounted off, he reached forward and grabbed Odette and set her down in front of him at the same time Queen Uberta spoke " Welcome to my fair kingdom dear william and you to young princess."

" Uberta, lovely as ever." He greeted and Queen Uberta gave a friendly smile.

King William looke from Uberta to Derek " And who might this strapping young man be,young prince Derek no doubt." he said with a wink.

Uberta let out a chuckle and pushed her son foreward, Prince Derek stumbled and gave his mother a questioning look.

"Go on." His mother said, encouraging him.

Derek shooked his head and walked forward to the princess, when he was only five steps away from her he bowed and said " Hello Princess Odette, It's really nice to see you." and he meant it. Derek watched as princess Odette smiled and gave him a curtsy " It's a pleasure to see you prince Derek." her voice was high and it made him smile fondly at her.

Derek walked up and grabbed her hand, slowly he kissed her hand and stepped back.

Queen Uberta and King William started their own conversation and left the two children alone.

Derek stayed quiet for a moment "Do you want to play with wooden swords?"

Odette looked up " Yes." Derek was taken aback, he expected her to say no.

" Fine, follow me." He said and she did, until they stopped near a maid.

" Prince Derek, Is there anything I can do for you?"

Derek nodded " We're going to play swords, the wooden swords, can you fetch them from my room please." The maid nodded and took her basket of strawberries that she left at her feet and took them into the castle.

" We have to wait for a bit, you don't mind do you?"

Odette glanced up " She has things to do, and we are not in a rush so I don't mind, she can take her time."

Derek took a double take at her.

" What?" She asked stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

Derek smiled " Are you sure that your even 4?."

Odette stuck her tongue out " I actually will be turning 5 in a week's time."

Derek stayed silent.


	4. Fights and Farewells

_**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4...i really feel like i could've done better..but unfortunately no matter how many times i tried to rewrite it , it seemed wrong..this however was better than the others. lol...hope you like it! Please Review...opinions will be hope everyone has a blessed day/night lol.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Fights and Farewells.

The Prince and Princess had grown closer over the first 3 months but then things had gone down hill, they had fights. Odette would jump on him and slammed her fist on his chest, while he would turn around and yank her hair.

Odette managed to free herself from his grasp " Prince Derek, You are a** Conceited jerk**!'' She said with venom and spun on her heel, she ran down the halls.

Derek gave an annoyed sound and went after her, he chased her down until she was near her room "Your** A Brat**!" He screamed. Odette stopped near her door, when she turned to face him rage glowed in her eyes " Your so immature Prince Derek!." was all she said and the sound of the door slamming echoed.

"Bratty Girl." He grumbled as he went off into another direction.

* * *

The next day at breakfast King William announced that he and Odette will leave by high noon.

Queen Uberta had a sad expression " Will we see you next year?" she asked.

King William nodded " Of Course, Next year you and Prince Derek are coming, are you not?."

Queen Uberta laughed " Silly me of course we are."

Odette stayed silent as she finished her breakfast, she was sitting across of Prince Derek and didn't feel like looking at him, so instead she looked down at her blue dress , her head was hurting.

"Father?" She asked.

King William looked at her " May I be excused?"

King William frowned " Are you sick Odette?"

Odette looked down " Not at all, it's just my head."

King William looked down in concern " Maybe we'll leave after breakfast instead." He said looking to Queen Uberta " Odette may need alot of rest."

Queen Uberta nodded.

Derek did nothing but watched Odette, she wouldn't look up. Derek made a silent scoff 'She's a strong girl.'

When breakfast was over with, Odette walked out the castle and went to the gardens

She had only a few moments until they left, glancing around one last time Odette committed each flower and butterflys to memory.

"Don't space out princess. Someone might jump you." Came Derek's Sarcastic retort.

Odette sighed " Yes my prince, Whatever you say." she said, turning to face him.

Derek's face betrayed no emotion, his blue eyes were hard and cold.

"Odette!" Her father called for her " The carriage is ready, it's time to say our goodbyes."

Odette turned in the direction her father called " I'm coming!" she shouted and turned to face Derek, she walked up to him slowly and then when she was near him she tiptoed up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Farewell Derek." She said with a smile and then took off running, she stopped behind a wall and took a deep breath as she stepped out from behind and walked towards where the king and queen was standing.

" Are you ready Odette?." Her father asked.

"I am."

"Very well, say good bye Odette."

Odette looked towards the Queen " Good Bye Queen Uberta." She said as she picked up her skirts and did a curtsy.

" Good bye dear one."

Odette looked up " I will be waiting to see you next year."

Queen Uberta smiled and then frowned slightly " Where's Derek?"

"Over here " His voice said from behind, he sounded a little winded.

"Say good bye to Odette." His mother said sternly.

Derek Plastered a warm smile on his face as he once again grabbed Odette's hand and pressed to his lips " Good bye Princess."

Odette looked away to her father, who seemed all too pleased.

"Good bye." She said and ran into the carriage.

The king looked after his daughter and gave a sigh "Farewell Uberta, I Will see You in One year's time."

King William stepped into the carriage and sat besides his daughter, the carriage took off and while Odette was looking forward to home, the prince was looking forward to other things in the near future.

" See You Soon, Princess." He whispered to himself as he tossed his cape back and walked to the gardens'


	5. A New Point of View as years go on

**H_ey guys! well chapter 5 is up!...hope everyone enjoys it...sooo please please, pretty please review dears!_**

**_xoxox :)  
_**

* * *

Chapter 5: a new point of view as years go on...

A Full year passed and today was the day that Queen Uberta and her son Prince Derek would come to spend summer and maybe if they wanted to winter also.

Odette, was a little nervous, her and Derek always had fights and the last she saw him was when she kissed his cheek and he kissed her hand..although her kissing him on the cheek was at the moment their secret. Odette continued pacing back and forth until she got tired of it and decided to go and ride her little cream colored mare that her father got for her when they got back, Odette picked up her skirts and descended down the stairs and walked across the halls and exited out the back of the castle and made her way down to the stables.

The smell of fresh hay was thick.

"Princess Odette, Is there anything I can do for you?" The horse caretaker asked.

"Yes, can you please fetch my horse and saddle her up for me please?"

The horse taker smiled " Yes Your majesty." and left.

"Derek, be on your best behavior." His Mother, Queen Uberta reminded him.

"Yes mother." He said as he looked out the carriage window, what he saw was a bunch of town people waving as they passed. Derek waved back and gave them all a smile.

After everyone dispersed, they reached King Williams castle.

Derek took a deep breath as he felt irritation at the thought of seeing princess Odette.

"Derek." His mother said with a hint of a warning. Derek straightened his posture and tried to push the irritation back down.

"Princess Odette is your betrothed, try to be nice and put the past behind you." Was all his mother said as the carriage pulled to a stop. The footman came and opened the door and helped the Queen and her son out.

"Welcome!" King Williams voice boomed.

Queen Uberta smiled at the sight of her old friend " Thank you for Inviting us." She said.

"You are always welcomed Uberta, Now let's get you both settled down. Your trip must have been long and exhausting." King William said as he beckoned them to follow him.

Just then they heard a ' Thudding' of horse hoofs hit the ground not far from them.

King William, who was afraid to look back said " Oh Odette." in a disapproving tone.

"Wait!." Came Odette's voice as she urged her horse to go a little faster.

"Well, ain't this interesting." Derek mused as he turned.

Odette had just reached them and pulled her horse to a stop, she dismounted and dusted the dirt off of her.

Derek noticed that Odette had grown a little taller, her hair was longer and her face had freckles.

"Forgive me, I didn't think I'd be late." Odette said addressing the Queen and her son.

"Very disrespectful." Derek stated.

Odette narrowed her gaze a him " I know and I asked for forgiveness, did  
I not?"

Queen Uberta spoke up " It's Alright forgive you, don't we Derek?"

"I don't know, If she was really sorry, she should be grovelling on her knees." Derek Stated,

King William and Queen Uberta laughed at Odette's expression.

Odette charged at Derek, and just like always the hair pulling and punching began.

"Should we stop them?" King William asked.

Queen Uberta held up her hand as King William went to move " No, The more they fight, the closer they'll be."

King William nodded and beckoned Uberta to follow him in the castle.

"Conceited boy!." Odette hissed.

"Disrespectful, bratty and never on time girl!" He said as he and Odette rolled around.

Odette glared at him full on in his eyes, never once breaking.

_' I'll never love him._'she thought as she pulled his hair.

"Ahh!" He screamed and reached for hers.

_' I'll never love her!"_ He thought when she yanked his hair.

_'Never!'_ They both screamed in their heads.

* * *

Summers passed and winter came, Odette and Derek would come and go over each other's castles. Derek had a eventually befriended a boy by the name of Bromely. Bromely and Derek would play tricks on Odette and Odette's lashing out got them all hurt. Sometimes Odette would leave with a broken leg or sometimes an arm. But all that stopped when Odette turned 14, She stopped dressing in tunics and trousers and switched back to her dresses, her hair had a healthy shine and was always braided and her freckles had lighten as each year passed. Odette was growing into a young woman.

On the year turned 14 was when things started to change, Instead of going in the summer, they would leave before winter and Odette would visit with Derek until spring.

"Father must we?" She asked as she secured her locket on her neck, and smoothed down her lilac dress.

" Yes we must." Odette sighed as they pulled to a stop into the familiar court yard,her father stepped out but she stubbornly stayed put.

"Odette." Her father said a he grabbed her arm gently and tried to pull her out, but she resisted.

It took about 5 minutes until Odette finally gave in and stepped out, her blue cloak blowed as the first cold wind that was winter breezed through.

King William and Odette walked up to the castle and waited till chamberlain opened the big wooden doors.

"Greetings to you King William and ..."Chamberlain trailed off as he looked toward Odette " Princess Odette!, My how you've grown. You look so much like your mother, if you don't mind my saying."

Odette smiled kindly at Chamberlain " Thank you very much, and I don't mind." she said to him, her musical voice kind as she stepped into the warmth of the castle, when the doors closed she pulled her hood of the cloak down and pulled her braid forward over her shoulder.

"The Queen is waiting for you both in the Library." Chamberlain added.

"Very well, lets go Odette." her father walked forward, Odette followed obediently.

While they walked, Odette swore she heard a gasp from somewhere, she glanced around quickly and gave up when she found nothing.

_' The cold must be getting to me.'_ She thought as they walked into the library.

Derek was late and he was walking as fast as he could to the library, but fell short when he saw two figures walking ahead in front of him. One was slightly taller, while the other was short but dainty and had a graceful walk and _' Is that Odette?'_ He thought as he stayed close to the shadows, when the figures walked into the torch light, he saw that it was, he didn't even hear his gasp until Odette's head shot up, she glanced around quickly, but lucky for him all he had to do was press himself into the walls, if he thought she was different from a back view, well she was certainly different from the front, her face was clear of freckles and her lips were plump and bright pink, her usual short hair was longer and pulled into a braid which rested over her shoulder. But she turned around and walked into the library.

Derek felt his heart pound at the sight of her_ ' What is this ?, why is my heart beating so fast?'_ he wondered as he calmed himself and then waltzed right into the library.

He mumbled an apology and settled into the same sofa that Odette was sitting on, but as far as away from her as he could.

"Well Odette, I hear you've been playing with the children in your kingdom, and even gave away some of your jewels to them." Uberta said with interest. Derek Couldn't help but look at Odette to.

"Hm, yeah, The children they are just really wonderful,their Imaginations is big and they have no worries or concerns." Odette said dreamily " Makes me wish I was 5 again " She paused and let out a slight chuckle " And my jewels, yes, I gave them all but one. Although they begged me for it, but I couldn't part with it." She said as she reached up to her neck and fingered her golden locket, Derek felt his eyes widened _' She still has it after all!'._

"What's so special about a locket?" he said carelessly.

Odette looked at him, like really looked at him " It was given to me by a dear friend, and it's my good luck charm, I could never part with it." She said aloud, her cheeks colored a little.

Derek felt his own heat up, quickly he glanced the other way.

Odette made a small 'um' noise and glanced back up " Back to the topic, It was a fun day and i don't regret it. If I could, I'd do it all over again."

King William let out a laugh " Just like your mother, you have a kind heart and just can't help but give," King Williams eyes flashed towards Derek "Derek , My boy, You are going to have to stop her when it comes to that, if not then everything will be gone." he said jokingly.

Derek tensed " Should the time come, I'll tell her Enough." he said.

"Odette , dear. Why don't you sing the song you composed, I'm sure Derek and Uberta will be delighted to hear it." Her father suggested.

Odette gulped as Uberta eyes flashed " Would you dear?. " She asked.

Odette nodded, heart in throat she placed her tea down on the table besides the sofa and folded her arms.

Derek was curious " Go on. I won't tease you." He said and then added silently " For now."

Odette opened her mouth and the words came naturally.

"Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart It's almost like you're here

with me Although we're far apart.

Far longer than forever

I swear that I'll be true

I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you

Far longer than forever Like no love ever known And with

your love I'll never be alone

Far longer than forever

Much stronger than forever And with

your love I'll never be alone" Odette finished by holding out the 'E' and slowly drifting out.

Odette looked up " It's still missing something, and I can't figure it out yet, but when I do. I'll sing again for you."

Derek who was actually clapping stopped as a forbidden thought popped up_ ' She has the most sweetest voice I ever heard.'_ that made him stop.

"It's beautiful dear, and I'm sure you'll figure out the rest in due time." Uberta said encouragingly. Odette grinned.

"What Inspired you to compose it dear? If you don't mind my asking." Uberta asked.

Odette smiled as a name came to mind ' Derek.' but she squashed it " I have no idea, it came to me all of a sudden." is what she said instead, it was partial to the truth, not fully a lie.

I felt Derek's eyes watching me the whole time, there was no malice or hatred.

I wanted to look at him, but was afraid that if I did then the glare would return. I couldn't stand being in the same room with him for a second longer '' May I be Excused?" I asked all of a sudden.

Father and Queen Uberta's conversation quieted " Is everything okay Odette?" Father asked.

I nodded " I'm just tired, we had a long journey." Partial truth again.

Father nodded " Go rest then Dear,I'll see you tomorrow."

I stood up and walked toward father, placing a kiss on his cheek '' Good night." I said to him and then curtsied to Queen Uberta and Derek.

"I'll walk her to her room." Derek said all of a sudden, surprising Odette.

"You needn't do that." She replied " You must have other things to do?" She asked.

Derek smiled " Nope. None at all. I'm free."

"Go on then Dears." Queen Uberta said, dismissing them with a smile

I held in a sigh,' Derek wants to annoy me again. ' I thought as I grabbed my braid and began untieing it as we made our way to my room, which was unfortunately right across Derek's.

When I had finished UN braiding my hair , I felt the soft locks fall in waves to my waist.

"Well that certainly did get longer." Derek said aloud.

"Why yes, it did, normal human hair do grow Derek."

"So princess, what really made you compose that song?" Derek asked, brushing aside her sarcasm.

" I told you and your mother, it just came to me." Odette said with a shrug, she picked up her pace.

"Well, it was good." Derek said absently.

Odette stopped and turned to face him, her indigo eyes searched his " Do you have a fever?" she asked, pressing her palm against his forehead.

Derek pushed her hand away " No, I do not."

Odette gave him an odd look " Derek, You sure are a strange one." she said as she turned back around and walked down the hallway, they came to a stop in front of her door.

"Thank you for escorting me to my room, now I bid thee goodnight." Odette said with a curtsey and turned to open the door.

" Goodnight to you to princess." Derek said as he watched her shut the door.


	6. Foreign Feelings

**_Review please!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Foreign Feelings

The next day, Derek leaned onto the wall and scowled as Odette flirted with the castle guards.

"Derek. Here you are, let's go to the tree house." Bromley suggested.

Derek didn't hear what Bromley had said, he was to angry at the sight before him " She's always flirting with the castle guards." Derek said in a annoyed tone.

Bromely looked from his best friend to the princess. Derek always let Odette do what she wants, he never cared but now, this is different.

Bromely sighed and turned around, no way was he going to stay with Derek today.

* * *

_- Later that day-_

"Derek!" Odette called as she walked into the library, her blue skirts swished as she entered.

"Yes?" Derek said in an annoyed tone from his place on the sofa, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Will you play dress up with me?" Odette asked excitedly.

"No."

"Please?" Odette pressed on.

"Hmm, let me see." Derek pretended to ponder " No."

Odette kneeled on the floor and looked him square in the eye " Come on Derek, Pretty Please?" She begged.

"Fine." Derek said as he put his book down on the sofa and stood up.

Odette quickly jumped to her feet " Thank you!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

Derek was one moment standing and the next being pulled,he glanced down at their hands as Odette continued to run.

_' This feels familiar.'_ he thought.

"We're almost there." Odette called back, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"feh." Derek said.

Soon enough Odette pulled him into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Good thing I have everything for the dress up." Odette said to herself as she walked to the trunk on the opposite side of her room,Derek watched as she opened it and pulled out a robe and crown with a golden scepter.

" I picked my apparel, now you can pick yours." Odette said happily as she pulled the robe over her and placed the crown on her golden head, she walked to the little throne she had made for her and sat down.

Derek rummaged around in the trunk for a bit until he found a mounted bear head,he glanced back at Odette. Quickly he held it over his face and snuck up behind her, when she turned her head he shouted a loud " Rawr!" and Odette pulled back with a gasp.

"Heavens sake Derek." She said, her voice a little high.

Derek dropped the mounted bear head " Am I done? Can I go?"

"No." Odette said as she grabbed the crown on her head and stood up, when she was less than a few inches away from derek, she gently placed it on his head " Open your hand." she quietly said, he did. Odette gently passed him the scepter and then she took the robe from her shoulders and placed them on Derek's shoulder.

" Long live King Derek!" She cheered as she she spun around, her blue skirts swirling around her, her braid swung too.

Derek watched her in amazement " For a princess, your too carefree. " He said, knowing it would make her mad, he didn't like the way he was feeling. It was to weird, foreign and he didn't understand it. He wanted everything to go back to the way it should.

Odette stopped " So?, I'm still a child."

"Not for long." Derek said " We're engaged Odette, I don't want to be with a princess who acts immature for the rest of her life. I need to be with a princess, who will one day be Queen and rule by my side for the rest of our life. The queen has to be mature and responsible."

Odette gaped at him, tears were forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall " Your calling me immature!, What about the carriage ride? was bunny ears behind my head mature? no!. Or how about the card game, you lost and was a sour grape the whole day." Odette pointed out.

Derek said nothing.

"Fine, you want a Queen?" Odette said as she grabbed all the apparel that they use and stuffed it away in her trunk " Then just wait until I make 16, that's the age where I'll be a full woman father says and then he aid it will also be the time whether we agree to marry or not.

Just wait a little longer Derek, after we both decline the merging of the two kingdoms, you can go find your Queen." Odette said angrily as she slammed the cover down " But Now I need to rest, so if You would please." She said pointing to the door.

Derek gave an annoyed sound as he walked out " Immature spoiled brat." he said as he shut the door on Odette and his feelings.


	7. Winter Skating and a few tears

_**Hey guys I'm back! sorry if this took soo long I've been busy with school work and sleepovers and err yeah lol. SO I really hope you enjoyed the story so far lol...in this chapter it's a whole new thing..King William is not as old as he is in the movie...he's like probably in his 30's or what not lol...but please review, i really would like to know on what you thought about the chapter/story lol...well much love to you all!**_

_**xoxox**_

* * *

The rest of the winter season Derek and Odette avoided each other, the only time they were ever in the same room with one another was when dinner was served, other than that the food was brought into their rooms. Derek spent most of the winter with Bromley, they played in the woods they did things like making snow angels and snowball fight and building snowman's.

"So How have you and Odette been doing?" Bromley asked after they finished making the snowman's mouth, Bromley flickered his eyes towards his friend just in time to see Derek's mouth tighten " We're still hating one another, nothing changed" Derek said simply and then sighed when the snowman didn't stay put.

" Let's go in the castle, it's freezing out here." Derek suggested

Bromley nodded and followed his friend through the woods but they stopped when they heard voices.

Derek turned to Bromley and held a finger against his lips " Shh."

Bromley nodded dumbly. They continued to walk slowly, carefully until they found a small clearing that revealed a frozen lake and two figures. One of the figures was wearing a Ice blue dress with a white cloak that was fur trimmed and was skating on the ice, her hood fell back revealing a blonde braid. It was Odette! and the other figure was her father who was dressed warmly and comfortably and was skating too.

"Father, nothing happened." Derek heard Odette say.

"If nothing happened then why are you and Derek avoiding each other?" Her father asked.

Odette skated backwards besides her father " This is normal, we never did like one another, In fact I actually really hated him." Odette lied smoothly and with a small giggle she made a small leap and landed smoothly facing forward, she like the feel of the icy air as it blew passed and lifted her cloak, she felt like she was flying.

"Odette, Hate is such a strong word." Her father scolded.

" I know, It's not that I hate him - it's just that he makes me so upset." Odette admitted glancing to the sky.

"Father, was mom ever that difficult?" Odette asked as she turned to look at him.

King William stopped and stared at Odette, it was the first she ever asked of her mother and it taken him by surprise.

" No she wasn't" Her father said.

"How did you and mother meet?" Odette pushed as she skated closer to her father.

"Thats a long story."

"We have all the time in the world father and no one is here but you and me." Odette pointed out.

King William let out a small chuckle " Oh, all right" he said.

"Derek,it's freezing out here, let's go." Bromley said, his teeth chattering.

"Go to the castle, I'll be there soon." Derek said, waving his friend away.

Bromley left without saying anything.

"Your Mother " Derek heard king William say " was the same age as you when we met. I remember going to one of the most grandest spring ball, now me being a young lad didn't really care for it. I wanted to go on hunts and do boy things, not dress up and attend a ball where I was force to dance with young princesses. I remember how much I resisted that night when all the princesses came and asked me to dance, I would tell them no, but still they came and soon enough there came your mother, she was dressed in a cream colored dress and her hair fell in waves- anyways your mother came and grabbed me by my arm gently but tight enough to pull me with her away from the group of princesses.

" How nice of you to accompany me Prince William." Your mother had said, King William glanced back at his Daughter to see that a small smile had formed on her face. he continued

" I remember telling, no yelling at your mother to let me go. But all she would say was _" Throwing a tantrum won't get you anywhere."_ and yet soon enough I gave up, me being a young lad knew I was stronger than her and yet I didn't want to pull away. Somehow your mother knew that because when she turned her Indigo eyes at me, they were filled with laughter. Your mother continued to pull me with with her until we were under the stars

_" Lovely night, is it not?"_ She had asked

"Would be if all the princesses - including you would leave me alone."

_" Calm down little prince, wouldn't want you to get caught seen with me, might damage your reputation."_ Your mother had said sarcastically and I was surprised, no lady was ever allowed to speak like that to any male and that actually made your mother very intriguing to me. By the end of the night I found that your mother was different from any other princess, she wasn't snobby or whiny, in fact she was artistic and very open minded and I realized that she was exactly what I was praying for. She was someone I would die without. So I courted your mother from then on and then two or three years later we were married and then maybe a few years after we were blessed with you, your mother- god rest her soul , was upset on your day of birth because she realized, she could never hold you again or help you grow. Your mother wanted to do everything with you, she never wanted to miss a moment, but that day she held you for the first and last time and kissed your forehead." King William stopped for a moment and wiped away a tear, Derek felt sad for the old king " Anyways Odette, your mother wanted you to have the best in life, it's funny though your mother said you would have many obstacles in life but in the end you will overcome it. " King William shooked his head " I guess she knew when she saw you, I'm not sure. But Odette your mother wanted what was best for you, believe me."

Derek felt a lump in his throat as he saw Odette standing on the ice, looking lost and more alone than ever " The chambermaids say that her death was due to the evil enchanter named Rothbart." Odette said softly.

King William was taken aback " What do you mean child?"

"They said She was a strong woman and during the labor , mother was emitting strength and life, but after when she passed they said they found some sort of talisman or something like that and it was glowing with darkness."

" No one said anything to me about that, maybe you heard wrong Odette."

Odette's eyes flashed " You don't believe me." she stated.

"It's not that Odette, it just life hasn't been very kind to you and maybe your mind is overworking letting you hear things that you want to." King William said.

" I see." Odette said and skated away " I wish to be alone." she called.

King William was astonished she never wished to be away from him, but if that is what she wanted then he would abide by it " Don't stay out too long." He called after her and skated back to the edge of the lake.

Odette was furious '_ He thinks I'm depressed.'_ she thought as she skated around_ ' Life hasn't been very kind to you Odette.'_ Odette thought sarcastically and then stopped when she felt something wet on her cheek, lifting her hand up she wiped it away and brought it up to her eyes '_ I'm crying_' she realized and tried to wipe the rest away, but the tears were like a river, they just kept flowing and her heart was breaking all over again, it was hard to breathe.

_' I wish things could have been diffrent!_' Odette thought angrily as she fell to her knees on the cold frozen Ice and glanced up to the sky which was orange/pink, the sun was setting .

_'Mother,'_ Odette thought to the sky_ ' I wish - never mind, it's impossible.'_ and Odette continued to cry into her hand, her sobs were soft and muffled.

" Odette." A voice called Odette glanced up to see a tall figure in front of her..Derek.

Odette jumped up and wiped her tears away, she gave him an evil look and skated away from him to the edge of the lake _' I don't need to hear him gloat.'_ she thought angry and walked off into the snow and towards the castle.

* * *

_'Well I deserved that and maybe more.'_ Derek thought and walked slowly and carefully off the Ice and onto snow covered land.

_' I won't change my mind though, It should be better this way. That way she can marry someone who will actually want to marry her.'_ Derek thought and yet he felt jealousy at any man who does.

_' two more summers or winter, thats all I'll ever have to endure and after that, we will never see one another again'_ Derek thought as he walked through the woods.


	8. Letters and Preparations

_**Ok y'all Chapter 8 is up and ready for you to read. Hope you enjoy it and please please please Review !**_

* * *

Chapter 8 : Letters and preparations

Queen Uberta Had just finished reading the following letter :

**Dear Uberta,**

**I'm worried, Odette is officially 16 years old, a grown woman an yet all these years her and Derek have never seen eye to eye and now only one question remains...What if Odette doesn't go for the Merger? What should happen then, I can't bear to think.**

**Sincerely,**

**William,**

**P.s We will leave in One weeks Time.**

Uberta was shocked, she hurriedly grabbed a paper and pen and wrote the following Letter:

**_Dear William,_**

**_Urge Her!_**

**_-Uberta_**

With that done she sent for the messenger and had it sent to king William in urgent delivery.

One weeks time was all they had and she prayed things will go right.

King William Received Queen Uberta's letter and read it ' Urge her' Uberta had wrote, and William nodded He would urge Odette, that he would do, Rising up from his seat he walked towards Odette's room and knocked before he opened. Odette had been sitting and was now pushing the door shut against her father and soon enough he gave up and walked away.

-At precisely the same time-

Uberta had knocked once and opened Derek's room door " Derek-" She started but Derek had closed the Door and leaned against it. a few minutes later his mother gave up.

Odette and Derek both thought aloud as they walked to their calender "For as long as I remember we were told we'd someday wed. Every June until September" They said in annoyance and turned away from their calendars " And sometimes Winter until Spring." They breathed out.

* * *

6 days later

Odette found herself being ushered into the carriage and then escorted onto the ship.

"Father, I could've walked on myself." Odette spoke her voice gentle.

King William gave her a look " Or you would have made a run for it."

Odette shooked her head " Never. I'm not happy about going to see Derek again, but since this is the last time I'll ever have to see the Immature prince..." Odette drifted off as she looked into the setting sun.

_' By tomorrow afternoon I'll see Derek '_ Odette thought glumly and turned her back to the sunset as she walked below deck and went into her quarters.

* * *

The castle was bursting with energy as the servants ran back and forth from one place to another.

" What 's going on here?" Bromley asked Derek.

" They're getting ready for Odette's arrival tomorrow." Derek said with a shrug.

Bromley gaped " This is no ordinary arrival party."

Derek nodded as he walked down the corridors and passed his mother in the library, who was talking to chamberlain and Rogers " Everything must be perfect! Not one mistake!"

Derek sighed " I can't wait till this is over."


	9. Derek's Realization,what else is there?

_**All right Chapter 9 is up, lol, sorry i wanted to do another one, because i don't think i'll have time this week, so here is chapter 9!**_

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts on the story. Sorry if it's not what you were hoping for but yeah. my version, thats all im saying **_

_**well take care and enjoy :)**_

* * *

Odette was fast asleep- at least she was until the chambermaids tossed Ice cold water onto her " Aah!" She awoke with a small scream.

"Sorry M'lady, but it's time for you to awaken and dress for your day." One of the chambermaids said.

Odette sighed and arose, she let the maids lead her to her bath.

_' This is going to be the longest morning.'_ Odette thought.

Derek who was also asleep was pushed out of bed and pulled into the bath.

" Hey!" Derek yelled when he emerged from the bubbles.

" Time to awaken Derek." Was all that Rogers said as they scrubbed his hair and rinsed him.

After that was done they tossed his best clothes at him and gave him a few minutes to dress.

Derek walked out of the room dressed in a long-sleeved brown and white tunic with Black trousers and boots. Rogers pulled out a brush and gave Derek a knowing look.

Odette had been pulled left and right, they dressed her in a white long sleeved dress with green cuffs and then they pulled her to her mirror and set her down. they untied the braid they had made after she got out of her bath and let her now dry golden hair loose, it was dry and wavy like always, they brushed her hair to smooth it out and left it as it they applied a pink rose balm to her lips and slipped her feet into green slippers.

"Fetch her cloak!" One of the chambermaids said to the other and they dissapeared.

"Is it almost time for me to leave?" I asked

" yes M'lady..as soon as we hand you your cloak then your set to leave."

A few moments later the other maid came back with Odette's red cloak and beckoned for Odette to stand up, Odette did and allowed them to put it on her.

"Your all set M'lady."

"Not quite." Odette said as she walked back into her room and pulled out her favorite golden locket and clasped it on.

"Now I'm Ready." Odette said with a smile to her maids and walked up to the deck where her father was waiting.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Odette said and followed behind him into the carriage.

" Derek today is the day!" His mother Queen Uberta said happily.

" I understand that mother. What I don't understand is why are you making a big deal out of it."

His mother ignored him and went on boasting about how everything must be perfect, until Chamberlain came running in and whispered something into his mother's ear.

Mother pulled back " Marvelous," her eyes flicked towards Derek " Lets go Dear." and Derek didn't move, he stayed put.

"Derek!" his mother warned, but he wouldn't budge " Fine Derek. we're going with the hard way! Chamberlain, fetch his cape." Chamberlain scurried out of the room as Queen Uberta Pulled her son up and out of his seat with sudden strength and pushed him down the hall, Chamberlain came up and somehow strapped Dereks cloak over him and they both shoved Derek in the ballroom and locked it behind him.

' _I can do much better, I am sure._' Derek thought as he glared at the ground.

Odette changed her mind at the last minute and instead of walking to the ballroom on her own, her father and Rogers both grabbed one arm each and lifted her up and carried her there, when they reached one of the doors to the ballroom they opened it and spinned Odette out of her cloak into the ballroom and shut the door.

_' He's so immature._' Odette thought to herself as she crossed her arms and stared at the wall in front of her and then she felt a pair of curious eyes on her, curious her self she slowly turned and met Derek's blue eyes and slowly he began to smile.

_' He's smiling,'_ Odette thought as she smiled back, all the doubts and mixed feelings dissapeared. '_ My knee's are buckling.'_ Odette noticed that he hasn't really changed much, he grew into his looks, but he was still Derek.

Derek couldn't believe how beautiful she turned out to be, Odette's hair grew longer and they fell in waves, her skin had cleared up and her eyes complemented her skintone, she had grew up into a beautiful women, she was dressed in a green and white dress and even though he was on the other side of the room, he could see her golden locket. Odette gave a shy smile and held her hands out in front of her.

_' She started out as an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan.'_ he thought as he walked toward her.

Odette walked slowly and when they reached the middle of the room, she gave a curtsey '_So happy to be here'_ she thought. Derek bowed '_ It's you I've been dreaming of'_ he thought, they took each other hands and started a slow dance as everyone came bursting into the room, music had started. But Odette payed them no mind, instead her eyes were for Derek only.

_' This is my Idea'_ She thought.

Derek couldn't stop staring into Odette's eyes as they danced.

_' This is my idea'_ he thought as the music ended and he began to lean in.

_' Of love'_ The both thought together as they shared a gentle, sweet kiss, Odette's hand on his shoulder.

Derek pulled away and with a smile he announced " Arrange the marriage!"

Everyone in the room erupted in cheers and the music began to play again.

"Wait." Odette spoke, her voice was like music to his ears, they were way diffrent then before.

Everyone stopped in surprise.

" What?, Your all I ever wanted. Your beautiful" Derek said.

"Thank you, but what else?" Odette asked.

"What Else?" Derek said, caught off guard.

" Is beauty all that matters to you?"

King William made a noise to his daughter and shook his head, Odette glanced at him but looked back towards Derek, Waiting patiently for his answer.

"Derek," His mother said beside King William " What else?" She asked in a hopeful,nervous voice. Derek glanced at his mother and looked back in confusion.

" I-uh-What else is there?" he asked.

Rogers stuck his thumb downwards and made a wrong answer noise.

Queen Uberta made a whimpering noise and looked towards a surprised king William.

Odette gave a sad dissapointed look and glanced downward.

Derek was at a loss for words _' I lost her_' he thought sadly as he watched Odette walk away from him to her father.

King William looked truley old then, he looked tired and weak - as if the energy was sucked from him. Odette didn't glance back at Derek as her and King William and his mother left the ballroom, leaving him to stand their in the middle of the room alone.

A few minutes later Odette had changed out of her first dress and changed into her blue and white one and into the matching slippers, the horses were ready and so was the carriage.

"Odette." Her father called, odette emerged out of the room that used to be her own and pulled her red cloak on, she walked behind him until they reached outside the castle door where two horses were waiting for them. Odette mounted her horse and waited for her father to mount his, when he was on they rode to the castle gates and pulled their horse to a walk as they reached Queen Uberta and Prince was still crying when King William spoke " We tried Uberta, no one can say we didn't try."

Odette's horse trotted right past them " Say Goodbye Odette."

Odette looked ahead " Goodbye" her voice was clipped.

"Goodbye..." King William trailed off.

Odette glanced down and then toward Derek " Pince Derek."

Derek was standing near his mother with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Queen Uberta elbowed his arm " Mother." he said looking at her.

"Derek." She said, her eyes looking at him in dissaproval.

"Goodbye Princess." he said as he uncrossed his arms.

Odette's horse trotted forward and neighed, but Odette continued to look back.

Derek sighed and turned his head away from her, and soon enough Odette stared ahead.

"All these years of planing- Wasted!" his mother said out loud as she tossed her hands up and walked towards the castle.

Derek looked toward the direction where Princess Odette had dissapeared into.

_'Soon she'll be at her castle.'_


	10. Chess, Ambush, Abductionshe's gone

_**Hey guys! so I'm really happy that this story is getting Favorited and followed so as a little treat for all you who is reading, I decided to write some more and well post it up and well...here it is lol...well thank you for following and adding it to your favorites...it tells me that I should continue! :)  
**_

_**well I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 10:chess, Ambush, Abduction

Later that night lighting shot across the sky and thunder boomed.

Derek was playing chess with Bromley, while Rogers spoke.

" What else is there?, she says Is beauty all that matters and you say what else is there!?" Rogers said aloud in an exasperated voice.

Derek moved his chess piece as he paced back and forth " It was dumb, I know"

Bromley on the other hand acted casual as Derek walked away and stole Derek's chess piece.

Rogers held his hand in front of his face as if he were reading a book " You should make a book," he said as he pulled his glasses out and placed it over his eye " How to offend women in five syllables or less."

Bromley let out a laugh " Your turn Prince Derek," He said as he moved his chess piece.

Derek moved his piece " I didn't know what else to say."

Bromley took Derek's chess piece " oh," He gasped happily " You lost your Queen Derek." he said waving it up.

" Thats Twice in one day!" Derek said to himself.

Rogers tapped a finger to his silver head " Think!, You must see something other than Odette's beauty."

Derek let out a chuckle " Of course I do Rogers " Derek spoke with his hands " she's like - you know- how about and then...I mean right."

Rogers lifted his eyebrows as his blue eyes gave Derek a- are-you-serious-look. Even Bromley gave Derek the same look, just with more boredom.

" Ah I don't know how to say it." Derek said as he walked back to the table and looked down and then suddenly looked up at Bromley " I'll prove it to her." Derek said with renewed vigor

" I'll prove my love!...Checkmate!" he said as he made his final move, causing Bromley to shake his head back and forth and come back to reality " Huh?" he said in disbelief.

* * *

- Meanwhile-

Rothbart walked up to the path that King William and his men had take over the years, tonight was the night that he would finally take everything away from William.

"Today's the day willy, everything you own,everything you love will be mine." He said as he watched the approaching carriage come towards him.

* * *

-With Odette-

" I just don't understand, what more did you want him to say?" Father asked me, breaking the silence.

I turned to look at him " I need to know that he loves me, for just being me." I said truthfully and then the carriage pulled to a stop. Father turned and opened the carriage door and stepped out - I moved to follow after him but he held his hand up and said " Stay inside Odette." and then shut the carriage door,Just then a loud screech echoed through out the forest and the carriage was thrown abruptly I screamed. When it was over I ripped my cloak off and pushed hard against the carriage door until it finally opened and then I climbed out.

"Father!" I called as my feet hit the ground, I heard a weak cough, turning my head to my left I saw a devastating sight. My father lay crumpled on the ground, supported only by one of our trunks, he was pale and his hands was over his stomach.

Tears welled in my eyes " No! Father!" I screamed as I ran towards him, but a strange man crossed my path.

"Tsk, tsk" he said, waving his finger back and forth.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"I am Rothbart your majesty." He said with a bow.

_'Rothbart! It's him! the evil enchanter!' _I thought to myself, I narrowed my gaze " You are the one who is rumored to have took part with my mother's death with your weird talisman " I stated.

Rothbart chuckled " Those Rumors are true."

"Is it not enough you took my mother...but now my father!" I screamed in anger.

Rothbart stared at me intently, his eyes glowed with fire " I have made a vow to take _**Everything**_ away from your father...his wife, his life and his daughter." he looked up at me and his eyes flashed.

"Odette. run!" her father screamed.

I turned on my heels and made a run for Derek's kingdom, I didn't look back as a loud screech came from behind.

_'Derek!'_ I thought in despair and I pushed myself faster, But the beast had caught up and enveloped me in his wings, darkness and glowing red eyes were all I could see.

_'Derek, I love you.'_ Was my last thought as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

-Back with Derek -

We were still playing chess when the back back entrance of the castle door slammed open, alarmed I jumped over the bannister and was shocked to see a wounded knight that was...

"It's King Williams captain!" I said aloud as I rushed to the Captain who fell to the ground.

" We...We were attacked..." I heard the others come up behind me " a great animal." the captain finished. A feeling of dread overcame me " Odette!" I put the captain down gently and made a mad run for the stables, I saddled up my horse and rode out into the stormy night and out of the castle grounds when I was in the woods I called out for Odette until I reached the clearing. The carriage was tossed and all the knights had fallen. I jumped off my horse not caring as I ran to the carriage " Odette?" I called as I peered in. Nothing.

"Odette!" I screamed louder and looked down to see the golden locket - her treasured gift that I had given her laying in the puddle of water. I reached down and snatched it up and looked back and forth as I heard a painful breaths being sucked in- what I saw was king William who was propped up against a trunk not far from the carriage " King William " I ran up to him and leaned down near him " Derek..the...I.." he tried to say " Who did this?" I asked.

" It came so Quickly...A great animal" he said as his eyes widened " Where is Odette?" I asked calmly although on the inside I knew the answer " Odette" King William said as if he just remembered " Odette is...Odette is... gone." was his last words as a tear escaped from his closing eyes and soon he stopped breathing.

I stood up and walked in the middle of everything_ ' I should have said more, Then none of this would've happened, she would've been safe at the castle with me.'_ I thought as I sunk to my knees _**" Odette!**_" I screamed into the night.


	11. Swan Princess

_**Hey guys! Happy late Valentines Day! Sorry I was busy!. But here's a chapter and I hope you all like it..ok then lol...please REVIEW! **_

_**thank you!**_

_**xoxox MysteryGirl 1213**_

* * *

When Odette awoke, she was floating on water, she was a swan.

_'What?, How is this possible?_' she thought as she stared at her reflection in the water.

" Odette, you have awaken." The voice was terrible and familiar, glancing up she saw that it was Rothbart the evil enchanter _' I should've known!'_ she thought angrily and glared at him.

Just then something landed in front of her, curiously she looked to see that it was bread crumbs, The old woman...Bridgett was trying to feed her.

_'Well at least your kinder than that evil monster'_ she thought and then turned her head away.

" Now, don't let my little spell make you sad doesn't even last the whole night.. Why as soon as the moon comes up..." He trailed off gesturing to the moon.

Odette looked up and watched as the moonlight touch the lake, a bright light glowed from under her, she curiously looked at it and then craned her head up and opened her wings as the water raised and shielded her from sight. The transformation was painless and quick, when the water landed she was back to her original form.

" And thats how it works every night" he spoke, but Odette had picked up the hem of her dress and started walking towards land she didn't seem like it but she was listening " you have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings..." he made a hand gesture, Odette gave him an odd look " Now look Odette! this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure" Rothbart said and his little minion Bridgette shook her head " Well , maybe a teensy bit" and then Bridgette nodded.

"But what I really want is Your fathers kingdom."

Odette was furious, first he takes her mother and then her father and then took her away from everybody! and now he wants her fathers kingdom, angrily she turned on her heels and said " Take it then! you have enough power!"

"NO. Tried that already, but once you steal something you spend your whole life fighting to keep it." he said and then everything around them began to shimmer " But if I marry the only heir to the throne-" The garden turned into my kingdom's throne room and people filled it, they began to bow. I looked down to see me wearing a white swan looking wedding dress that was absolutely beautiful and then Rothbart's voice broke me out of my admiration for the dress " We'll rule your father's kingdom together-legally a king and a queen."

_'The only one who will rule beside me is Derek!'_ I thought but instead said " Never!" and spun around and tried to leave, the illusion crumbled and an amused Rothbart spoke " Where are you going?. As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake you'll turn back into a swan...no matter where you are."

My heart shattered at his words, I will never be free, I can never see Derek again.

I stopped and put my hands to my face and fell to my knees and began to cry my heart out.

Later that night I turned back into a swan and flew to the middle of the lake. I wanted to be as far away from that creature as possible!.

I watched the moon set that night, and along with the moon my tears soon dissapeared.

I was no longer a human princess, instead I am a swan princess.

But am I to live out the rest of my days here? Or will Derek come for me?

I could only hope.


End file.
